Requiems and Arias
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: DP/Metal Gear Crossover Oneshot. Sequel to Salve Regina. Everything Danny knows is gone now he must he forge a new life for himself. Not part of my Ghost in Nod's Limbs saga. Please R/R.


**Danny Phantom: Requiems and Arias**

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Metal Gear Solid**

**Author's note: This is sort of a sequel to **_**Salve Regina **_**that I thought up last week. It's been awhile since I've written for Metal Gear so I apologize if the Characters are OOC.**

**Solid Snake**

"…Danny now…," was the last thing I heard before the explosion. The cry of a little girl trying to save her cousin before it was too late. The plea came a little too late as she looked at the boy and closed her eyes before the explosion started.

The boy looked confused and went to untie his cousin but there wasn't enough time. I leapt up and tackled him to the ground shielding him as the rubble came crashing down burying us from the outside world then all was black.

The next thing I remember is waking up in the infirmary of Black Ops with Campbell staring at me. "Thank goodness you're alive Snake we feared the worse," he said as I rolled my eyes at him and slowly sat up. "I am recommending that you be award the Onyx Star for your bravery," he said as I laughed.

"For what?" I asked sardonically, "the whole mission was a failure," I tell him trying to forget that look of horror on the face of Liquid's prisoner. If there was any consolation to this whole disaster it was my brother was finally dead along with a good deal of FOXHOUND's forces but even that didn't seem important now.

"You saved the boy's life," the officer said with a hint of sadness in his voice, "you and him were the only survivors of the blast. The rest of town was destroyed," he said as I mind snapped back to the white haired boy. What would happen now, probably some relative will claim and take him away from here.

"Where is he?" I said as I tried to go for the door but Campbell pushed me down, "I asked a question Roy," I snapped as he sighed trying to find the right words. It wasn't that he was sentimental but he knew if he said the wrong thing to me I would snap.

"He's in surgery now, the blast destroyed his ears and eyes, but we are implanting devices In his brain that will…," he said pushing the colonel away and raced down to the operating chamber hoping the kid will pull through.

**Clockwork**

"Just how is this my fault?" I asked the Obeservants upset as we looked upon the remains of Amity Park, "the boy chose his own path had he listened he might have avoided this," I said as I transformed into a child and felt Danny's pain of losing his family.

"The boy has nowhere to go, his aunt in Arkansas refuses to take him and everything he knew is reduced to rubble," one of the Observants said, "the council has decided that you are to take him in, we feel it's better he be raised in the Ghost Zone so we can monitor his powers to avoid the possibility of Dan emerging from this mess," he said pointing to the Thermos. Why can't these stupid ghosts ever think for themselves for once.

I sighed as I leaned on my staff and thought in silence, youth had dissolved into old age and the wisdom of eons floods my awareness. "Very well," I finally said, "Once the child wakes up from his slumber I will collect him," I said as they nodded and left me alone. "Dearest Rosalina, why are these ghosts so unwavering" I asked my bride who lived in the heavens as if she could hear me before I went back to watching the military search the ruins of Amity Park.

**Roy Campbell**

"Heaven help that man," I said as I watched Snake leave the room but before I could leave a private raced into the room. "At ease private," I tell him as he relaxes and ask him what is on his mind.

"Sir, we contacted the boy's surviving family member and got no response," he said as I sighed, that woman was the only family member we could find and her refusal would make this even harder. "Sir, permission to ask a question," the solider said as I nodded. "What shall we do if she refuses to accept the boy? We can't go to another civilian family not with all he's seen," he asked as I thought of a response.

"We will see about a military family so we can monitor him," I said sighing. Alicia Davis' rejection of the boy might be the best thing as the knowledge locked away in the child's head is too dangerous to be under the control of anyone but us.

"I see…," the private began to go off as my Codec went off and he took off so I could take this call.

"Campbell," I said as I heard Meryl's voice come through the speaker, "what do you have for me?" I asked her worriedly. I had sent her on a fact finding mission to Russia. There had been reports that missing from FOXHOUND's team they sent to Amity was their lead gunman.

"Well it's not a definite lead but there was a sighting in Petrograd of a man matching his description but it was for a moment," she said as I took in the information, "I heard what happened in Amity is Snake all right," she asked as I sighed. Asking is Snake all right is like saying 'is nuclear power 100% safe?' no one knows that answer and even if you guess there's a good chance you're wrong.

"He's doing as well as can be expected; he just left after he heard the sole survivor is surgery. If it wasn't for him the child would be dead," I explained as she fell silent in respect, "the only good that came out of it is that all traces of _Beata Maria _were destroyed. The only thing left are the speculations of conspiracy theorists," I informed her as she sighed. "If anything comes up on your end contact at me once," I told her as I signed off and went to see what happened to Snake.

**Danny**

There was pain at first, just pain, it felt like my nerves were on fire but all I could see was darkness. It remained this way for several minutes until I finally heard a sharp beeping in my head. It was like a watch alarm was going off and driving me crazy.

"….I think that was a signal from the audio implants," a voice said, "Can you hear me?" it asked as I looked around, "it's okay, I won't hurt you your optic implants still needs to kick in," it said as I remind silent unsure of what to do. "You should be able to speak as no damaged to your vocal chords," it said as I began to see a bright light in front of me.

"Y…es, I can hear you," I said as shapes began to appear in front of me. It was like looking at an Atari 2600 game as the shapes barely resembled people. I could feel movement and soon what seemed like hand came into view.

"Can you see anything?" one of the shapes asked me as I replied with a 'yes.' Soon everything became clear and could see a man with dark hair and glasses. "you should be able see better now Danny, those optic implants are tricky to calibrate," he said as I stared at him.

"Who's Danny?" I asked curiously as looked shocked, "Am I Danny?" I asked as the door opened and an woman with black hair and dressed in a lab coat as well came in .

"How is he Otacon?" she asked the man who explained to her that I had something called amnesia due to 'trauma probably.' She walked up and examined me, "maybe a mirror might help him jog his memory," she said as 'Otacon' handed her a mirror and gave it to me.

I gazed into it and saw the face of a young man with solid whit eyes and messy black hair, "What happened to my eyes?" I asked frightened as the lady took the mirror away. Was I blind but that didn't make sense as I could see everything in front of me.

The two adults looked at me confused trying to find an answer. "Your eyes were damaged but using new technology we were able put implants in your eyes that act that feed video images into your lenses," Otacon explained. "It's why your sight was blurry at first," he explained. "Did seeing your face help any?" he asked as I shook my head, why can't I remember anything.

**Ocelot**

"That was some explosion in America huh?" the bartender asked me as he handed a shot of vodka, "those terrorists have some nerve attacking a small town," he said pointing to the TV that was showing a news footage of the explosion. I had to hand to the American government for covering up so quickly. No one would know the truth.

"_Byli li ostavshiyes'a v zhivyh?_" I asked in my native tongue as the bartender shook his head. I suppressed the urge to smile at the fact that worthless piece of _musor,_ Solid Snake, is finally dead. I turned my attention to said screen. They were talking about a possible link that a Vlad Masters might have a link to the attacks. I remember a conversation with Liquid shortly before they arrived at Amity saying the girl they seek used to be Masters' property- some kind of genetic experiment. "Thank you," I said throwing the man some money and walking out.

I noticed as I left that a woman walked up to the bar and began to talking to the bartender. She seemed familiar but right now I had other projects to do. I took out my cell phone and dialed a number, "Raven, this is Revolver I think I may found a way to get our project started," I said smiling.

"The girl Liquid kidnapped, yes, check Masters' files and you should find what you seek," he said as I laughed. "He had an estranged brother, call up his estate and claim to be that sibling. You should encounter no problems as he was last seen Moscow a couple years back," he said as I was about to hang up, "be careful, you are being watched, have Octopus take your place to avoid capture, " he said hanging up so I could enact our plan.

**Head Observant**

"We have a problem, Daniel has lost his memory," I informed my brothers as I brought up an image of the boy. "He needs to remember that he is Danny Phantom as soon as possible, the future of the timeline is at stake," I said as they nodded knowing the devastation that would happen if he lost the memory of Danny Phantom.

In the coming years an event of powerful magnitude will rock the ghost zone. We are not sure of what will happen as only small clues have been revealed to us but we do know that the ghost boy will pay a pivotal part and if something would happen to the child the very fabric of creation would be at risk.

"We must seize the boy now we don't have the luxury of time that Clockwork has," a brother spoke up as everyone agreed. "Are we to trust the…," he explained before something silenced him.

"How do you what is best for the boy?" a female voice asked as Lady Rosalina appeared in the temple. "Do you forget what my consort has told you? That the future is never set in stone and what you see before is only one possibilities in a sea of infinity," she scolds us pointing her star scepter at us.

"We don't have time for philosophy!" I tell her floating in front of her, "Our mission is to make sure the timeline proceeds as it should and…," I said as she glared at me telling me to shut up. "Very well, we will give Clockwork a chance," I told her as she smiled before disappearing to become one with the cosmos as it was her time to rest and rejuvenate herself using the energies of the universe. I just hope she knows what she is doing.

**Solid Snake**

I don't know what compelled me to go see the boy; I'm not a touchy feely person. Maybe it was guilt that was inside me for ruining his life. After all if I hadn't been created the world would have been spared putting up with Liquid and the boy's life would be normal. I looked at my reflection in the metal walls of the building and saw only bloodshed.

"There is more to your existence than death," a voice said as drew my SOCOM and spun around to see a strange being standing in front of me. He was dressed in a light purple tunic with a dark purple cloak over that. A clear door on his chest revealed a working clock where his organs should be. His face was blue with red eyes and a scar running down the right side of his face. In his hands was a large staff with a clock on the top. "Are you sure you want to shoot me, David?" he asked smiling as I glared at him for using my real name but not moving the pistol.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked him as the being chuckled and pushed my pistol down. "You know this is a classified facility and I could shoot you for trespassing?" I asked as he just stood there.

"I am Clockwork," the being said as changed from an adult into an old man. The scene caused me to shake my head to make sure I was awake. "I am here for the boy, I am a friend and have been charged with his care after the death of his family," he said as chuckled at this so called friend. "You find something funny, David?" he said more of a statement than a question.

"I do," I said darkly, "if you were truly his friend, you would have helped him save the girl and prevent the death of his family not mention everyone in that town," I told him as he scowled at me. I went to shoot but he hit me with some energy beam sending me a cross the room and my pistol flying out of my out of my hand. I went to reach for it but before I could reach it he pressed a button on his staff and I froze in place.

"Do not talk to me about saving his family," Clockwork spat as he once again changed this time into a child; who is this guy? "I have done more for his family not to mention the future of this world than you could ever hope to dream," he growled picking up my pistol. "I have bent over backwards; broken sacred laws of time and space; and risked my position as Master of Time just ensure that boy will do the right thing," he said unfreezing me so I could stand up. "I have come to help but since you do not wish it than it is up to you Solid Snake to take this child and raise him," he said as I stared at him. "Consider it penance for the sin of arrogance," he said throwing my gun to me and swung his staff creating a glowing clock before disappearing.

"I'm not a babysitter," I grumbled rubbing my head before continuing on my way.

**Technus**

"At last Plasmius' secrets belong to me, Technus!" I said happily looking at Vlad's lab. I could do some serious damage to the world using his devices and make myself a totally hip battle suit. "Now where do…," I began to say until the phone rang. "It always rings when I'm about to conquer the world," I said as I picked it up.

"Is this the residence of the late Vlad Masters," a foreign sounding voice asked on the other line. I informed that it was, "My name is Dmitri Masters, I am Vlad's brother and wish to pick up his personal effects," he said as I frowned. I didn't know Vlad had a brother and why would he want this beautiful technology.

"Very well, I am his business partner Nicolai and will be here when you arrive," I said as I hang up, "Computer Viruses, rotten Computer Viruses," I hissed in anger looking at what would lose because of this stupid brother.

I decided the best thing to do was take as much as I could back to my lair in the Ghost Zone before Dmitri claims it all. "Let see now what do I want," I said eyeing up the technology and taking it before disappearing back home.

**Meryl Silverburgh**

"I am meeting with a Nicolai, Falcon," I heard my prey talk on the phone. No doubt he and Vulcan were planning something big but who was this Nicolai he was meeting with. "Yes, I am sure he will be willing to part with it, after all 3 million Euros is a lot of money," Ocelot said as he hung up and left for his car.

Once he was a safe distance away I took out the Codec and called Roy back in America, "Campbell this is Silverburgh come in," I said as I dialed his frequency until he came through. "Roy, Ocelot is certainly up to something he hooked up with a Nicolai and is going to America with 3 million Euros," I explained to him quietly as possible.

"According to our records, this might be an ally of Master, Nicolai Technus, a self-proclaimed master of technology," he said as I took it in. "FOXHOUND's technology is eons ahead of anything Masters could create why meet up with him," he asked as I thought for a second but before I could say anything I heard a noise behind me.

"We don't take well to _shpiony_ in our town," a voice said as I turned around and saw a FOXHOUND agent behind me. "Put the Codec down and walk away slowly," he said as I did pretended to do what he said but before placing the device down I kicked him in the face and took off.

"STOP HER!" he screamed as I ran but before I got far I felt something hit me in the back and I fell, "Ocelot will be pleased," was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

**Danny**

"What are we going to tell about his past?" Otacon asked the woman while I looked in mirror again. I don't know what they know about me but I wish they would tell me.

There are images in my head but I can't make sense of them, a strange device and a boy with white hair. I keep trying to figure out it but it something is missing. Why does that boy look like me and what is the device.

"I don't know Otacon, he knows about what happened in Amity. Until we get instructions from Roy, we can't do anything," the woman, who I found was named Dr. Hunter, said worriedly. There was something about me they knew.

Otacon opened his mouth to say something but someone new entered the room. He was dressed in a blue battle suit with armor. He had brown hair and stubble on his face. "How's he doing," he asked as they looked at him while he walked over to me. There was something was familiar about him like I knew him.

"He's doing well enough, he has Post-Traumatic amnesia and though he shows no symptoms he might have trouble adjusting the operation psychologically," Dr. Hunter said as he nodded. "Snake, did Roy send you?" she asked as he rolled his eyes and turned to her.

"No, this is more personal than anything, would give me and the boy time alone," he said as they looked at him, "If Campbell says anything, I'll deal with him," he said as they left. "You're lucky to be alive," he said as I stared at him. "You probably don't remember who I am," he said as I shook my head.

"I don't remember anything but I feel like I met you before," I told him confused, "are you my father?" I asked him as he stared at me. "I have these pictures I keep seeing, can you make sense of them, please," I said as he sighed.

"What do you keep seeing?" he asked me as I told him about the device and the white haired kid. "I…am your father; the device you keep seeing was from when you were seven. A group of terrorists kidnapped you and experiment on you, it gave you strange powers," he said as I took this in. I had a past now, but still no clue as to who I am. I asked him more but he said that he said it would too much. "I can tell you that you turned 14 you asked if you could be transferred to a military school so you could help me in the military," he explained, "You've been working as an intern here helping behind the scenes," he said as I opened my mouth. "Your name is Danny, Danny Sarpati," he said as I smiled, I liked that name- Danny.

"Thank you d….," I began to say as another person came inside. He was dressed in a military uniform and seemed angry.

"Snake, what are you doing here," he asked dad who grimaced at being called that, "I didn't give permission to talk to him," he yelled as I my father stood up and faced him. "You know we are going to have a family adopt him," he said as I paled at those words, why did he want to separate me from my father.

"This is something I have to do," he told the other person, "It's better this, way you at least know you can trust me, who knows would if he went somewhere else," he growled before turning back to me. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, Roy has been on me for years saying that I'm not fit to take care of you," he apologized going back to Roy. "Now, colonel, if you don't have anything else to say I'd like some time with my son," he said as Colonel Roy sighed.

"I do, Ocelot has been sighted in Petrograd and we fear he has Meryl," he said as he looked worried before hardening up again. "He's going to meet to meet with an ally of masters named Nicolai Technus, we need you to stop him and get Meryl back," he said as dad looked back at me. "Don't worry Danny will be in the best care," he said as dad turned to say good bye to me.

"Please dad, let me go with you," I pleaded I just found out who I am and now my father was going to leave me here. "You said I had special skills maybe I can use them to help you, please, I don't want to be alone again," I said as he looked to Roy who sighed in acquiescence.

"Very well," Roy said, "Otacon will get you something to wear and some weapons to defend yourself," he said as dad helped me up. "I will brief both on the mission in the hangar," he said as I stood up and followed the colonel while dad headed the opposite direction.

"Don't worry you'll be fine," he said before we turned a corner and split up leaving time to think about who I am.

**Ocelot**

"Are you sure she was alone?" I asked the agent as we walked into the building where our guest was kept. "What was she able to transmit back to the States?" I told him worried that our entire plan will be jeopardize and Black Ops would storm the area in revenge for Solid Snake's death.

"Yes, sir, even if she isn't I doubt Black Ops is in any state to attack us," he said opening a door revealing our visitor lying on a bed tied up. "We confiscated her equipment, they know about your meeting with Nicolai other than that they're in the dark," he said as I smiled and walked up to our little hostage and removed her gag.

"You won't get away with this you piece of slime, Black Ops will be swarming this place and you will be dead," he spat at me as I laughed at her threats. She was delusional as her precious organization is busy playing clean up at that town in America and would not risk an international incident and draw attention to them

"No one is coming from you my dear," I taunted her, "Your agency is busy trying to look innocent about what happened and sending forces into the heart of Russia will only draw more attention," I told her as she glared at me.

"Snake will wipe that stupid grin off your face," she said as I smiled trying to hide the doubt that name bring to my mind. No it can't be he's dead there would have been reports of someone of it. Not even the best disinformation tricks could hide the fact that a man survived that disaster.

"You almost…," I began to say until she kicked me in the gut sending me to the ground. "_Vy zaplatite za eto_!" I spat as the soldier helped me up before gagging her again. "You are doomed!" I sneered as we left the room locking the door behind us.

**Clockwork**

"Do you understand the mission?" Colonel Campbell asked the two people standing in front of them. I could tell he was nervous about sending the child on the mission but knew he would not leave his father's side.

"Yes, sir," Danny said now dressed in a military style uniform. It was a little large for him but it seemed comfortable. Bandages on his face hid his wounds while sunglasses hid white eyes. A small SOCOM pistol hung from his waist. He was happy to belong somewhere and to have a purpose to his life.

"Good, you know that this is dangerous, the US government is not authorized to send troops into Russia and send if you are captured the embassy won't be able to help you two," the officer said looking at the father who had uneasy expression on his face as they got in the copter and took off for their mission.

I was about to change the scene when I heard the familiar voices shout, "CLOCKWORK!" I turned around and saw the Observants behind me. "We send you to fetch the boy and your stupid temper lost him forever. You have practically destroyed the entire universe," they said as I sighed at their Fatalism.

"He will rediscover his memory eventually and seek out his past," I told them as I changed into an old man. "However, this is the best option right now, for both of them," I said as they glared at me. One of the Observants asked why I care about that 'defective clone of a rogue government agent' in the first place. "That 'defective clone' as you call him is a human being. Would you dare call Daniel's deceased cousin 'a defective clone?' You would risk destabilizing Daniel's personality by insulting the person he cares about and risked his very life to try to save. You would cause more to damage to the timeline by allowing the negative emotions to fester that you said you want to prevent," I scolded them as they disappeared from sight. "They never understand what is in store here," I said looking through the mirror seeing the helicopter take off from its secure location. "You will learn there's more to your life than death and destruction David. You will learn that from Danny just as he will learn from you until I deem it right to reveal his destiny to him," I said changing into a child before waving my hand and leaving to meditate on what the future holds for both of them.

**The End**


End file.
